Devil's Retribution
by Dazzling59
Summary: Revenge, that's what drives him to commit heinous crimes. With Public Security Bureau, local police after him, would he resign himself to justice or become justice himself... AU. Gender Bender. ZeroXFemale Kaname
1. Chapter 1- The Third Degree

Hi! everyone I am here with a new story and don't worry I won't be neglecting my other stories and updating them frequently. The idea for this story struck me when I realized while reading Zero and Kaname story that there is Female Zero story but there isn't a Female Kaname story so I decided to be the first one to start a trend. XD

The following characters have their gender changed -

Female Kaname {a.k.a Kana Kuran}, Female Kain {a.k.a Karina Akatsuki}, Female Takuma {a.k.a. Takami Ichijou }, Male Yuki {a.k.a Yukihiro Kuran}, Male Ruka {a.k.a Ren Souen}.

All others character's genders aren't changed and therefore will remain the same. This is not yaoi or yuri.

Zero's height- 182 cms.

The following is the picture of Kaname-

Waist length deep burgundy hair with curls,shoulder length locks framing the face, an angular jaw, elegant long fingers and the skin tone will be the same, and eye colour will also be the same. Her height will be 168 cms.

The picture of Male Yuki-

Looks a bit similar to Haruka Kuran in hair style and length, a bit more masculine and fair, while having the same look as Yuki. Height is 179 cms.

The picture of Male Ruka-

Everything will be the same except the hair length will be up till neck. More masculine features and in looks. Height will be 182 cms.

The picture of Female Kain -

The locks framing the face will be neck length and hair length will be shoulder length. More feminine features and height will be 169 cms.

The picture of Female Takuma-

The locks framing the face will be waist length, hair will be up till chest length. More feminine features. Height will be 176 cms.

Okay now we go to the story- Hope you will like it. *Bows*

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters or any songs used in this story but I do own my story and its idea.

* * *

Before you embark on a journey dig two graves.

\- Confucius (504 B.C)

* * *

Chapter 1

The Third Degree

* * *

 ** _There is no such thing as coincidence._** _Soft voice whispers_. _**Everything happens for a reason in order to set the future events in motion. Murder of the Kiryuu's were inevitable, so were the other chain of events. The players have started to play their parts while the future changes for each and every step taken. Its bound to be ... interesting.**_

 _23rd December 2013_

"It's your turn now, Zero." Kaien said.

Zero nodded as he tightened the laces of his ice skates.

Japan National figure skating championship 2013 is taking place in Saitama super arena, Saitama. It's the last day of the events and currently the last event of this championship the Free Skate program of Men's singles is taking place. Last participant is called out.

 _Now on the ice, Kobayashi Zero-san._ The announcer's voice rang out.

Zero walked out of the room towards the rink. The cool temperature pushing against his warm body. He leaned against the dasher boards as he took a final glance of his attire. Black stretchable full jeans and black sleeveless jacket with 4 buttons unbuttoned in the front, above the black shirt covering his slim chest with 6 packs and finally black finger gloves covering his hands with red highlights in his silver hair.

"After winning the Senior Grand Prix at his first try and being the youngest to do so, it's his first national championship and the favourite to win the first place." The commentator said with amazement.

Zero inhaled a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through mouth, he left the dasher boards and skated backwards then turned his body towards front, for a few seconds skated at the sides flexing his arms a bit before coming to a stop at the middle of the rink. He kept both his hands at his sides and faced downwards.

Parisienne Walkways By Gary Moore began.

Zero moved his left shoulder then his right then looked up with an attitude and gave a sexy smirk, making the audience roar with applause. _Let's get the show started._

 _{For Zero performance watch this link, even though it's of short program, think of it as if he was performing in Free skate.-_

 _watch?v=EEty4Rdmpfk}_

Zero finished with his two legs parted, one hand above his head with fingers flexed and the other hand at his side while glancing upwards. Even without smiling he managed to make everyone a pile of goo with just a smirk and his stoic face.

The audience went into a frenzy of applause as the commentator began showering appraises and a few bouquets of beautiful flowers being showered at his direction.

Zero bowed towards the audience and skated to the space between in the dasher boards to skate out of the rink onto the carpeted floor. He hugged his coach as Kaien handed him the skate guards and smiled brightly while congratulating him. He put the skate guard and then went and sat at kiss and cry with Kaien as they waited for Zero's score to appear. Kaien handed a towel to him, he wiped his sweat and kept the towel on his lap,while feeling anxious.

The scores appeared-

 **Zero Kobayashi- RANK - 1**

 **SP- 103.10 FS-194.70**

 **TOTAL- 297.80**

The crowd went frenzy with applause and the commentator started to shower praises on Zero. Kaien patted Zero's back with pride. He ran his fingers through his soft hair and sighed, a mix of relief and happiness. They then looked at the top 2 displayed on the main LCD display board-

1 Zero Kobayashi 297.80

2 Kaito Takamiya 216.72

* * *

The award ceremony took place amongst the roaring applause of the crowd. Zero accepted the medal and shook hands with the ISU representative while keeping a stoic face with a hint of a smile. All the 3 medallists waved to the encouraging crowds as they were handed the bouquets and finally the national anthem began.

* * *

"Congratulations Zero." Kaito congratulated Zero while balancing the champagne filled glass as he managed to pull him out from the paparazzi that cornered him during the after party celebrations for the skaters. Kaito looked absolutely dashing in his white tux.

"Thanks Kaito and congratulations." Zero said while sipping from the orange juice in a wine glass. Zero gave his casual clothes,stylish designer casual stunning slim fit men's jacket which looked absolutely stunning in his body and managed to accent his features, a glance to see if anything spilled in his outfit.

"You're welcome."

"How do you guys even deal with these... " Zero frowned, "bunch of wolves."

"In time, all in good time Zero."

Suddenly the whole place became pin drop silent. Zero paused in between sipping,his body stiffened, Kaito nudged him towards the source coming in from the door.

Zero looked over, his eyes widened with anger at the sight of his nemesis arriving with her coach, a man in his late twenties. Kaito oblivious to his friend's feelings, said. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Who?" He relaxed.

Kaito looked towards him in disbelief. "Don't play dumb Zero." Then continued while looking approvingly at the aforementioned female. "The Queen Of Ice, Kana Kuran, Beauty, brains and talent. She has everything what every girl yearns for. Don't you think?"

Zero shrugged.

Kaito continued ignoring his actions. "Winning every championship she took part in from the tender age of 12, innumerable gold's in her possession. And to boot she is single." He wiggled his eyebrows in Zero's direction. He shuddered in disgust as he finally moved his eyes from Kana.

Kaito snorted at Zero's behaviour. "C'mon, are you sure you are straight?"

Zero gave him a death glare. Kaito raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. don't give the evil look, man."

"I am going home now." Zero started walking towards the direction of his coach.

Kaito choked in his drink. "This early, the party's barely started."

"It has started for over 4 hours, I have eaten to my full and... _enjoyed_ , later."

"See you soon, bye Zero." Kaito gave a friendly pat and moved to chat with the other skaters.

Zero looked for Kaien and found him chatting with his nemesis's coach. Kaien looked at the oncoming person gleefully and decided to introduce him. "Come Zero , meet my friend, one of the prodigious ice skaters and Kana's coach, Hanabusa Aido."

"Oh, please Kaien-san you flatter me, all the skaters look to you as the greatest legend of figure skating, shame you retired so early." Hanabusa replied then looked over to Zero.

Zero shook hands with Hanabusa but said nothing else.

" Shy isn't he?" Hanabusa joked. Zero glared at him. Hanabusa pretended to be scared by it and laughed at his attitude.

"Coach, I believe it's time we go home." Zero said ignoring the laughing idiot.

"Alright Zero, I will be joining you soon."

Zero quickly beelines for the exit. _Don't let her see me. Don't see me. Don't-_

"Ah, if it isn't Kobayashi." A soft voice called.

He stopped. _Busted._ "Kuran" He decided to reluctantly acknowledge her as Kana walked alone in his direction.

"Leaving so soon." Kana commented while sipping at her cold coffee and looking gorgeous in her Black sequin mermaid silhouette prom gown which hugged her curves nicely to show her well adorned body and to top it her natural soft curls framing her face beautifully with her waist long hair cascaded down.

Zero looked Kana over. _Her beauty is wasted on her attitude._ Kana sneaked a glance at his clothes which seem to bring out his pheromones. _Pfft, as if he has any._

"I don't want to deal with your extreme brother complex, so speak if you have anything important to say." Zero gave an indifferent look.

Kana twitched at 'brother complex'. "I don't have brother complex and I just wanted to warn you that it's better if you cherish people who care about you which means _him,_ my innocent brother, Yukihiro. After all he won't stay with you forever. If any harm befalls him," Kana's eyes glinted with tenebrosity of the unspoken threat, "have fun while it lasts Kobayashi." Kana sauntered towards Takami.

Zero scowled at her. _Insolent little bit-_

Mikata Hijicuo, super model from South Korea, Kana's best friend, managed to give Zero a weak smile in apology while looking the epitome of beautiful in her green colored gown which perfectly highlighted her shimmering forest green eyes with strawberry-orange hair put in a bun with wavy locks accenting her face. Zero nodded in acceptance and moved towards the exit while grumbling. _I can't believe how can a nice and innocent woman like Hijicuo can be friends with that witch._

Kaien came not so soon after and spluttered some apologises and then called their limo and they both went to their home. Where Zero was staying with his coach along with Kana's older brother.

* * *

"Congratulations Zero and thanks for your hard work Kaien." Yukihiro called out to Zero and Kaien as he welcomed them home.

Zero looked at the 26 year old, supremely handsome, world wide famous fashion designer and nodded. "Thanks for designing my outfit as always."

"Don't mention it." Yukihiro said with a bright smile.

"Since I already ate my full in the party, I am going to bed. Good night Zero, Yuki." Kaien said as he yawned and went to his bedroom at their giant luxurious mansion.

Zero and Yukihiro bade him good night.

"I also will be going to sleep now, good night Yukihiro."

"By the way Zero, your coloured highlights in your hair haven't caused any hair problem, I hope." Yukihiro asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No, it hasn't." Zero climbed the stairs to go to the 2nd floor where his bedroom was located.

"Good night." Yukihiro went to his own room at ground floor.

* * *

Zero took a quick shower and after wiping himself, wrapped his lower body with a towel and stared at the mirror in the bathroom while keeping his hands on the sides of the wash basin. A lilac eyed handsome male with pale skin color stared back..

 ** _"Zero, Ichiru run!" His mother and father yelled in fear._**

 ** _"No!"_**

 ** _"Stop!"_**

Zero splashed his face with a hand full of water from the tap.

 _The end date will be the Figure Skating World Championships._

Pulling the down side of the mirror in outwards direction then lifting it high, the upper side of mirror acting as a spring mechanism, revealed a square shaped space inside. A man in his 50's with slicked back blond hair and dull, aqueous green eyes stared back from the photograph marked with a red cross.

 _It's finally time_

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Expect ooc in dark and mysterious behavior. Reviews are a complete yes.

For the dresses go to the below links minus the spaces.

Mikata's dress- www. uniquevintagedress / alyce-6932-p-394. html


	2. Chapter 2- The emergence, first step

Hello Guys I am back with many ideas to work on I had taken temporary as to make a good plot and some ahem!*suggestive plots* *winks* any way here is the second chapter.

Blemm-chan: I appreciate your advice but I have intentionally taken a different name for male Yuki for a reason that reveal itself in the subsequent chapters.

Ivy Bluebell: Sorry to make you wait, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. :)

And a very big thanks to all my viewers.

 **Flashback**

 **I WISH ALL MY VIEWERS, A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2016. :D MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE. ;)**

* * *

Chapter - 2

* * *

 _December 24, 2013_

 **Case- 1**

 _First Step : Emergence_

"Is he coming?" Yukihiro asked while setting the table for breakfast.

Kaien nodded his head as he helped Yukihiro who was in casual ensemble set the tables.

* * *

Zero came down wearing blue pajamas and a grey t-shirt with "Hey how ya doin'" printed in front. He came to a stop just before the table. "Who cooked the food?"

 _If it is the coach I will fake a stomach pain and if not-_

"Don't worry, it is made by me." Yukihiro said, amused as he interrupted Zero's inner conflict. Zero inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. _It is edible then._

They sat down to eat by praying first and then eating.

"By the way Zero I am thinking of hosting Christmas party at our mansion this year." Zero splutters his milk. "W-what? Come again."

"We were thinking of hosting the Christmas party at our mansion this time" Yukihiro answered as he daintily cut a piece of the pouch with fork and knife and put it in his mouth.

"But why in our house?" Zero paused mid-eating.

Yukihiro took a sip from his glass of apple juice. "After seeing the interestin-I mean disastrous incident that happened at the party previous year-

Zero interrupted. "You mean about that your baby sister getting a swim in the pool of wine due to my courtesy, she totally deserved it."

"-And what about the cake inciden-

"She insulted me so I paid it back." Zero shrugged nonchalantly, "after all you said not to call her names so I-

"…So you decided that throwing a cake in her face would equal the insult." Yukihiro rose a brow.

"Of course." Zero answered completely innocent.

Yukihiro sighed. He knew better than to tell Zero to stop throwing cakes, he would only come with more creative ideas. Kaien spoke. "Though I don't understand what the animosity between you and Kana is, she is such a good kid-

"Oh please! She is a devil incarnate I swear if she is a good kid then I am the queen of England." Zero scoffed as he finished his breakfast.

"Anyway, Kaien is going to bring home a Christmas tree and we both are in charge of decorating it because the Christmas party will happen here and we have sent the invitations." Yukihiro dabbed his mouth with the handkerchief as he got up and set the plates and glasses in the sink.

Zero grumbled under his breath. He knew that there was no arguing with Yukihiro when he used that tone. "Fine"

"Yay!" Kaien jumped from his seat and skipped to keep his plates in the sink.

* * *

"Then we will be leaving, take care Zero, and remember not to open doors for strangers and don't go near firepla-Hey!" Zero shoved Kaien out. "I am not a child anymore."

"Take care Zero. I will be home by 1 pm today." Yukihiro also left dressed in his winter ensemble he designed which seemed to fit quite nice, bringing his attractiveness out.

"Yeah, Yeah. Later." Zero shut the door.

* * *

Zero switched on the TV , he poured orange juice in the wine glass and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He switched to news channels, Terrorists attacks, government laws, politics...

He sighed. _Everything but the one I wan-_

"We have probably what could be called the biggest news of the decade, apparently the business mogul Mr Nagamichi Aido is 'suspected'" The anchor air quoted, "of running a highly illegal sex factory, even though the evidence in the form of photos, documents and signatures have been found," She sighed, "how could the police still only 'suspect'," She air quoted again, "they should be arresting him by now, to think that such a type of man was in our midst. Now let's hear what the people have to say about this."

The camera switched to a street near a mall where 2 teenagers were standing, The reporter advanced towards them.

"What do you think about the recent news about Mr Nagamichi Aido?"

"Its totally horrifying and to begin with that our teacher had even given us an assignment regarding his life story of a 'pure and innocent man', pure and innocent my foot."

"I know right, it makes me want to kill him twice over."

"Don't you," the reporter interrupted, "think that the evidence could be fabricated?"

"Oh please' maybe photos but what about the signature, the documents."

The scene switched again to a couple . The anchor asked the same question.

"I think he should be hanged to repay for all the innocent lives he destroyed." The man said.

"He should be tortured and-"

A blithe smile came upon Zero's face as he sipped from his drink.

Then the camera switched over to the culprit in question who was protected from the sides by the police to stop the crowd of people from committing a murder. Nagamichi Aido was sneering throughout as he was taken to the police office.

The smile never left Zero's face. _Try all you want,_ His eyes took a deadly glint, his smile gone replaced with a grin. _Because your ultimate fate is to burn through flames._

The camera switched back to the studio. "The police is also said to suspect that the skating genius Mr. Hanabusa Aido may also be related to this case, but it doesn't seem likely because the son has been living estranged from his father for more than 10 years but only the future will tell us. This is Kara scott signing off. See you next time at the same time and same show, till then good bye."

 _First step complete._ Two figures thought simultaneously.

Zero leaned back as he sipped again. _But this is just the beginning._ He smirtled as he ran through the memories of yesterday night.

 **Zero donned a body suit which was actually a special modified suit which on wearing and setting the level on a small remote beside the collar, made the suit filled with air from outside and then with a press of a button the suit would deflate. Fortunately it was in the same color as Zero's skin tone which made it hard to distinguish. He tied his hair tightly at back and wore a shaggy reddish blonde wig cornrows style. He opened his cupboard where his clothes were hung, he slowly moved them aside in the left side and slid a small opening to the opposite side which ended up opening a short place with a wide range of beauty products from Maybellinick to Kelle 18 to S'oreal. From eye shadows to lipstick to blushes. Everything. He thanked his stars that Yukihiro or** **Kaien haven't discovered it or ... Zero shivered at the thought.**

 **He slowly took out appropriate cosmetics and then sat in front of the mirror and began to 'change' himself as he liked to call. After 1 hour, satisfied with his artistry he put those back quietly lest he wakes anyone in the dead of the night. He quickly wore black formal shoes, donned a deep brown suit** **then wore a specially modified belt that helped in climbing any wall with the help of a 'sticky' wire** **and took a Filemax zipper bag, wore transparent gloves (which was of the same colour as his skin tone) and slipped the incriminating photos and documents inside (which was gathered after many risks), it looked like a normal office file bag from outside but the files inside were totally another case, he then kept it inside an office bag and hung it on his shoulder.**

 **Zero moved in front of the mirror as he checked himself for the last time, a tall, normal salary man in his mid fifties, with reddish-brown hair stared back with lilac orbs. He smiled.**

 _ **Good.**_

 **He opened the window and climbed on it, the cold winds blowing gently against him, gently caressing. He then slowly hung himself against the the window pane with one hand and with one hand clicked the green button. A long wire stretched out and entangled itself with the window pane then he left his hold on the window and grabbed the wire and slowly slid down, he landed softly on the grass and then clicked the red button and the wire uncoiled and slowly traced back to its place. Zero then crouched and heard for any noise and looked for the cameras, if he was correct then the cameras should be having a video loop.**

 _ **Thanks Ren.**_

 **He quietly slipped through the garden in the deathly silence of the night. Zero then reached the 7 foot tall wall, he jumped and swung his body over the wall and landed with a low sound. He looked around him and after finding the coast clear he walked towards the direction of the police station(which was just 800 meters away) but in a** _ **different**_ **way** _ **.**_

 **"Toooday's ze woes' day of me entire lif'" Zero slouched and slurred in a deep voice. He walked haphazardly and hiccuped.**

 **'Hic' He hiccuped again. "So todayz theres wouzd be pathei" He raised his fist "Yeah, yeah." 'Hic' and hiccuped again.**

 **After few minutes he was noticed by an inspector.**

 **"Hey you!" The policeman called to him.**

 **"Heey uuuu" He pointed to the inspector and laughed like a lunatic.**

 **The inspector caught up to him. "Sir, you are disturbing the neighborhood, please return to your house."**

 **"Hey! uuu are handsome, wanna have a quick fu-'hic'" Zero hiccuped.**

 **"Sir, please cooperate, otherwise you would be charged for talking like that to an inspector."**

 ** _Tall and young and..._ He decided to take a chance. "Uuu, newly hired, huh."**

 **"Yes sir so ple-"**

 **"NO!"**

 **"Excuse me."**

 **"UUU arr equcess."**

 **"Sir-"**

 **"Loook," Zero stumbled a bit, the police jumped to action lest he ended up getting hurt.**

 **He took out the zipper bag and placed it on the policeman's hand. "Chiz the re-son, why-hic!- tudayz mah' lastur dey- you know..."**

 **The inspector looked at the bag with suspicion. "Does it contain explosives?"**

 **He grabbed the inspector by his shoulder. "NOT, you," he poked the inspector, "are wrong, Id contain-hic- somethinz even mooo dangorous," He then whispered in the inspector's ears. "The evidenze against that bastard fucker-hic- Nagamizzi I-do." And Zero laughed again as he pushed back the inspector. "Loookz carefully.."**

 **The inspector's eyes widened. "Wha-what?"**

 **"Say to no onez.. haha-hic-" Zero made a sshh-ing motion and put his finger on his lip,** **taking advantage of the inspector's surprise he slipped while laughing and speaking slurred all the way in opposite direction to his house. "Today, I come, meet youz mah' lordez, hahaha-hic- me lordz."**

 **After making sure that there are no street cameras and he was a good distance away from the inspector. Zero ran towards his house going the roundabout way. _Let's see what Mr. Nakahara Kairi does now._ He then jumped over the wall to his house and -**

 **"Woof" A dog barked quite far from his position. Zero stilled.**

 _ **Shit! Today's the day there is the night security along with the dog patrol.**_

 **He silently berated himself. The sounds of shoes and the bark starts getting closer.**

 **Taking a wild chance he sprinted towards the front door which was quite at a distance because his current position was near the back of the mansion. The steps of the running guard and the dog started getting closer.**

 **Zero cursed as he increased his speed, he could almost _feel_ the guards coming closer. Luckily there was no one near the front door so he quietly slipped inside, only to come face to face with Kaien.**

 **He stopped breathing.**

 ** _Fuck!_ Zero realized that he was cursing quite a lot today.**

 **But then he realized it was only a portrait of Kaien. Zero sighed in relief as he tried to calm his heart.**

 ** _Damn that silly old geezer, almost took my life._ He then remembered Kaien's words.**

 **"A portrait for ma fans in honor of me would be put up in the ice skating hall of fame, the portrait would be delivered later."**

 **Well the artist did a damn good job at the portrait, it almost looks as if it is real. He then looked at the signature at the left side.** _007_

 **Keeping the portrait at the back of his mind, Zero went to his room and changed his get up , washed his face and plopped on the bed and slept soundly.**

 _ **First part: complete.**_

Zero thought back, though being a close call he is safe.

"I," Zero's attention was drawn back to the TV. "am not guilty," the face of Nagamichi Aido in distress was flashed, "these are done to dishonor me. I will take strict action against the offenders."

He switched off the TV. _Still vain. But all according to the plan. Wriggle all you can, you can't escape._

* * *

"I am home, Zero-chann where are- " Kaien quietens as he sees the sight in front of him and quietly shuts off the door of the living room while smiling. Zero continues to sleep soundly while sprawled on the sofa.

* * *

Zero ate his lunch quietly while lost in thoughts.

Kaien glanced at Yukihiro.

Yukihiro feeling someone's stare looked up from his food and raised a petite brow.

 _'What?'_

Kaien gave a sideways glance at Zero. _Should we tell him? You know about..._

Yukihiro shrugged. _You may._

Kaien frowned. _What if he doesn't like the news._

Yukihiro looked at him blankly. _Isn't that a given._

Kaien bit his lips. _Then I shouldn't inform him._

Yukihiro glared. _Are you crazy If you don't, Zero won't be able to digest the news of us.. and besides we need his permission._

Kaien pouted. _But-_

Yukihiro sighed. _Seriously_

Kaien brightened. _Give me a head count and after 3, 'wink'._ Kaien showed a mock wink.

Yukihiro leaned in irritation. _NO!_

Kaien cried tears comically. _Please_

Yukihiro didn't budge. _Absolutely not._

Kaien shuffled uncomfortable in his seat and fluttered his eyelids 'cutely'. _Please, please._

Yukihiro almost gagged, he bit his lips in thought. _If I don't 'wink' (Yukihiro blanched inwardly at the notion) he will continue to irritate me._ Balancing pros and cons he resigned and nodded.

Kaien brightened like a child that has been given an early Christmas gift.

Unbeknownst to them Zero was looking at their expressions all this time.

 _What could they be talking about without even speaking-Wait!_ Zero's eyes widened in realization. _Could it be ..._ Now he was in a bind. _Should I show my support ?_ Zero sighed. He wasn't ready for this. He decided to look at Yukihiro If he was serious .

Meanwhile Yukihiro counted to 3 and painfully... winked.

Zero did a double take. Apparently Yukihiro was very serious about this but they should have told.

He decided to break the silence and at the same time Kaien opened his mouth to speak.

"I know." Kaien and Yukihiro jumped.

"Y-you do?" Yukihiro was bewildered. _Zero stayed at home all the day. Kaien and I didn't inform him so how? Ah! I see, Kana must have informed him_.

"You must have heard about it from Kana." _Though I doubt she would have told him._

Zero gave a horrified look. "What made you think I would even waste my time talking with that witc- "

Yukihiro rose a brow.

"-woman." _So even the younger Kuran knows about this._

"I don't need to know from her I mean its so obvious.. "

Yukihiro and Kaien exchanged alarmed glances. _He's okay with it.._ They both looked at him with suspicion. _This isn't Zero._

Zero looked at them weirdly and as if reading their inner monologue, said. "I am Zero and I agree."

Kaien brightened. "Then can I call Toga to inform of your decision ?"

"You may." Zero shrugged. Kaien went to give a call. _So even Yagari sensei knew about this. But,_ Zero paused mid drink and gulped, _why do they need to inform sensei about this._

Kaien came back. "Toga said he was very surprised by your decision and said for once you are acting like an adult."

Zero scowled. _What does that even mean._

Yukihiro and Kaien sighed relieved and sipped their drinks-

"You guys don't need to be so shy I support you guys of being gay."

-and spluttered.

"Disgusting." Zero glared. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"What do you mean ?" Kaien asked mid cough.

Zero looked at him blankly.

"I am not-I mean we are not like that." Both Kaien and Yukihiro furiously denied.

Zero was confused now. "If it was not you being gay then what-" Zero straightened, "to what did I exactly agree to."

Yukihiro carefully took a sip from his red wine. "You agreed to participate in the pair skating discipline in the World Championships with Kana."

 **"WHAT!"**

* * *

Hey ! Hoped you all would like it! From today I decided to start giving short mysteries for the viewers to solve. By the way all of these are made by me. Now here's today's mystery- (I'll start with an easy one)-

Spot A lie-

The husband said confidently. "I was watching a basketball match where a player with the jersey number 2, slam dunked a ball."

The neighbor averted his eyes and said. "I was out for a business deal."

The friend while shifting nervously said. "I took my pet out for a walk."

Try to solve this. ;) I will be giving the answer in the next chapter I upload. Review and write your answer. That is if you can ?


End file.
